Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Board Meeting/Archive B/Session 6
Log of BMS6B 21:17 Fezmaster I officially call this sixth meeting of the Board of Trustees to order. 21:18 Fezmaster All members are present, so we can reach full consensus on this matter. Anyone have anything to bring to the floor first? 21:18 J97Auditore What is today's topic of inquiry? 21:18 Wide_brimmed_Rotaxian_hat Not sure. 21:19 *** Wide_brimmed_Rotaxian_hat is now known as Varkanax 21:19 Shadowmaster Well. 21:19 Shadowmaster TDG, you said you wanted to discuss something? 21:20 Todunga Yes. 21:20 Todunga I recall now. 21:21 Todunga I think we need more rollbacks, for one. (Most of the other points I wanted passed in the fifth meeting). 21:21 Todunga Two is fine, but I think having more would not hurt. 21:21 J97Auditore At the moment we have.... 21:21 Todunga We could use as a merit badge. 21:21 J97Auditore Echo and Baterra? 21:21 Shadowmaster I agree on a third one. 21:22 Shadowmaster I discussed Roden last meeting. 21:22 Todunga Like, "Be a good editor and get rollback if you're lukcy" or something. 21:22 Varkanax I think Rodan should be promoted. 21:22 Varkanax And Echo. 21:22 Todunga Echo already is rollback. 21:22 Shadowmaster Echo's been promoted already. 21:22 Todunga Roden yes. 21:22 Todunga All in favour Roden's promotion, skipping the voting? 21:22 Fezmaster Echo should be given time to fill in his new role. 21:23 Fezmaster We can't promote less than a month after allowing him to become a rollback. 21:23 J97Auditore Yeah 21:23 Fezmaster That's too quick, and we have enough staff administrators for now. 21:23 Shadowmaster ... 21:23 Jmanliciousness I concur with CB. 21:23 Fezmaster But more rollbacks would be an idea. 21:23 Shadowmaster CB, do you think we're talking about promoting Echo to an admin? 21:23 Shadowmaster Because that's not the case. 21:24 Shadowmaster XP 21:24 Fezmaster Ah whoops. 21:24 Shadowmaster I just think Varkanax didn't realize Echo was promoted to rollback yet. 21:24 J97Auditore We're talking about promoting Roden to rollback. 21:24 Varkanax Whoops... 21:24 Fezmaster But I'd just like to bring that point up when it comes to discussing promoting new rollbacks. 21:24 Varkanax Echo is a rollback already. 21:24 Jmanliciousness Oh CB. *sitcom laugh track* 21:25 Todunga All in favour Roden's promotion, skipping the voting? 21:25 Fezmaster Aye. 21:25 Jmanliciousness Aye. 21:25 J97Auditore Aye. 21:25 Varkanax Aye 21:25 Shadowmaster I'm in favor with his promotion, not skipping the voting. 21:25 Shadowmaster But Aye, I guess. 21:25 Todunga Motion passed. 21:25 Todunga Anyone have any other issues? 21:25 Varkanax Ninja'd 21:25 J97Auditore Hm. 21:26 Shadowmaster You all knew you agreed on skipping the voting, right, though? Just checking. 21:26 Varkanax http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Varkanax39/The_XMS_Guide 21:26 Varkanax This. 21:26 J97Auditore I know. 21:26 Varkanax Same. 21:26 Jmanliciousness Yes, I know what I voted for. 21:26 Varkanax is self-promoting again. 21:26 Fezmaster Anyway.... 21:26 Todunga Huh? That's in the BoT meeting? 21:26 Fezmaster Does anyone else have anything to bring to the Board's attention? 21:26 Jmanliciousness Self Promoting? CHECK OUT MISGUIDED ON JULY THIRD EVERYBODY 21:26 Jmanliciousness Anyway 21:27 Jmanliciousness I think we need to promote the YouTube channel more 21:27 Varkanax Same, 21:27 Fezmaster Jman, do you have anything to bring up from our YouTube channel? 21:27 J97Auditore Someone needs to make a blog about it. 21:27 Fezmaster NVM. 21:27 Varkanax also, can we agree to all attend the podcast on July 30th? 21:27 Varkanax *June 21:27 Shadowmaster I have something to say. 21:27 J97Auditore Someone being Jman 21:27 Varkanax June 30th. 21:27 Todunga Maybe have an updated videos section on the main page or portal? 21:27 Jmanliciousness I did. 21:27 Shadowmaster When will aforementioned podcast be? 21:27 Todunga I can attend. 21:27 J97Auditore CB won't be able to make it. 21:27 Fezmaster Indeed. 21:27 Jmanliciousness Literally nobody paid attention to it. 21:27 Varkanax I know you can, but it looks like CB can;t. 21:27 Varkanax *can't. 21:27 Fezmaster It is impossible for me to make the podcast. 21:27 Varkanax Okay. 21:28 J97Auditore I can get there. 21:28 Varkanax Let me know when internet guy fixes your modem. 21:28 Fezmaster TDG or SM can take my spot as a host. 21:28 Jmanliciousness http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jman98/Submit_Your_Videos_to_Custom_BIONICLE! 21:28 Shadowmaster When is it EST? 21:28 Fezmaster Will do. 21:28 Jmanliciousness Blog Post I was talking about earlier 21:28 Varkanax 8:00 EST. 21:28 Shadowmaster Hm... 21:28 Shadowmaster I probably won't be able to make it. 21:29 J97Auditore Unfortunate. 21:29 Varkanax Well, as long as we have at least four admins there, it works. 21:29 Shadowmaster What time is 8:00 EST in PDT time? 21:29 Varkanax Someone should PM Ids. 21:30 *** Todunga quit (NickServ (GHOST command used by ThatDevilGuy)) 21:30 Jmanliciousness About what? 21:31 Jmanliciousness I usually talk to him a lot. 21:31 Jmanliciousness Oh wait nevermind 21:31 Jmanliciousness I see. 21:31 Fezmaster Hmmm. 21:31 Jmanliciousness I'll ask him about it. 21:31 Fezmaster Okay good. 21:31 Fezmaster Are there any other matters we wish to discuss? 21:31 J97Auditore I can't think of anything 21:32 Jmanliciousness We need to emphasize that you can submit videos. 21:32 Jmanliciousness Maybe it's because of people seem to like using copyrighted music, though. X_X 21:32 Shadowmaster Wait. 21:32 Shadowmaster Don't close the meeting yet. 21:32 Shadowmaster I still have more to bring forth. 21:32 Varkanax I"m thinking we really need to promote the site more. 21:33 Varkanax I've been trying to advertise the XMS on fanfiction.net, but it's been basically ignored. 21:33 J97Auditore I think we need to promote WMF more on CBW. 21:33 Varkanax BZP's been slightly more successful, 21:33 Shadowmaster I agree. 21:33 J97Auditore Most users don't take part in WMF matters at all. 21:33 Varkanax Indeed. 21:33 Shadowmaster Of course. 21:33 Varkanax I have a WMF account. 21:33 Jmanliciousness That's a given. 21:33 Shadowmaster I think we agreed on this and we never actually did anything. 21:33 Jmanliciousness I'll work on making a WMF video on the channel. 21:33 Shadowmaster I believe we need to promote Mibbit, WMF, and CBW itself more. 21:34 Fezmaster Indeed. 21:34 Shadowmaster We should make a blog post on it after. 21:34 Varkanax Help on fanfiction.net would be appreciated. 21:34 Fezmaster Of course. 21:34 Shadowmaster Remember the main page update crew? 21:34 Shadowmaster The one we agreed to support? 21:34 Fezmaster Yes. 21:34 J97Auditore Yes. 21:34 Shadowmaster We need to pick who to nominate for it. 21:35 Shadowmaster I'd say we need to pick about 8 people or so. 21:35 Shadowmaster And 6 should win. 21:35 J97Auditore Hm 21:35 Shadowmaster 1 for each major section and an extra. 21:35 J97Auditore Roden for one 21:36 Fezmaster PepsiCola. 21:36 Jmanliciousness Maybe Matoro1? 21:36 Varkanax Not me. 21:36 Varkanax I'm pretty bad at updating the Main Page. 21:36 Jmanliciousness PepsiCola's an admin, he has to do that now. 21:36 Varkanax Though I suppose I could volunteer, if people want me to. 21:36 J97Auditore I'd say maybe three staff and three regular users could 21:37 Shadowmaster Roden, Matoro1... 21:37 Fezmaster I think it should be a rule that all admins should still have to help with the MP from time to time. 21:37 Varkanax Indeed. 21:37 J97Auditore Right. 21:39 Varkanax I GTG 21:39 Varkanax It's late, and I have a bunch of work to do. 21:39 J97Auditore See ya 21:39 Todunga Byes 21:40 Fezmaster 21:40 Fezmaster Cheerio! 21:40 Shadowmaster Who else should we appoint? 21:40 Shadowmaster Or nominate. 21:40 Fezmaster Let's see.... 21:40 *** Varkanax quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) 21:40 Fezmaster We've got PepsiCola, Roden.... 21:41 Shadowmaster Well. 21:41 Shadowmaster I'd think the admins should be left out of the crew. 21:41 Todunga Pepsi is admin. 21:41 Fezmaster Okay. 21:41 Fezmaster Maybe M1? 21:41 Todunga Appoint to what? The Podcast? 21:41 Shadowmaster They already have the ability and pretty much the requirement to update it. 21:41 Shadowmaster No, the main page crew. 21:42 Todunga Ah. 21:42 J97Auditore Yes 21:42 Shadowmaster Sure, M1 sounds good. 21:42 Shadowmaster Echo? 21:43 J97Auditore Yes. 21:43 J97Auditore Lessee. 21:43 J97Auditore M1, Echo, Roden 21:43 Shadowmaster Hm... 21:43 Shadowmaster I think we can have 4. 21:43 Jmanliciousness Hmm 21:43 J97Auditore Who do you have in mind? 21:44 Fezmaster We need one more. 21:44 Shadowmaster Hm... 21:44 Jmanliciousness SubAqua maybe? I dunno. 21:45 Shadowmaster Hm... 21:45 Shadowmaster SubAqua sounds good. 21:45 Shadowmaster Now we're going to need to nominate some backups. 21:45 Jmanliciousness ... 21:45 Todunga Fixing things. 21:46 Todunga SubAqau does sound like a good choice. 21:46 J97Auditore What ideas do you have for backups? 21:46 Shadowmaster I don't know. 21:47 J97Auditore Maybe the admins could be backups 21:47 Todunga Backups in the crew? 21:47 Shadowmaster Admins could be backups, good idea. 21:47 J97Auditore Yeah. 21:47 Shadowmaster Now, should we nominate these people for voting or just appoint them immediately? 21:47 J97Auditore I'd say nominate 21:48 Todunga Appint right away. 21:48 Todunga *appoint 21:48 Jmanliciousness Nominate. Since they may not even want to do it. 21:48 Fezmaster Alright. 21:49 Shadowmaster How about we message them first asking if they want to, then either choose others if they decline or appoint them if they accept? 21:49 Fezmaster Yes. 21:49 Shadowmaster All agreed? 21:49 Todunga Aye 21:49 Jmanliciousness Yep 21:50 J97Auditore Indeed 21:50 Shadowmaster Aye. 21:50 Shadowmaster Alright. 21:50 Shadowmaster On a vote of 5-0, this motion is officially passed. 21:51 J97Auditore Right 21:51 J97Auditore Any other topics? 21:51 Shadowmaster Matoro1, Roden, SubAqua, and Echo 1 will be messaged asking if they wish to join the crew. 21:51 Jmanliciousness No other topics from me. I've already mentioned my points. 21:52 Todunga Roden will be promoted to rollback right away? 21:52 Shadowmaster Yeah. 21:52 J97Auditore Yes. 21:52 Jmanliciousness Yes. 21:52 J97Auditore So, meeting closed? 21:52 Jmanliciousness CB, if you will. 21:52 Shadowmaster I concur, meeting closed. 21:52 Fezmaster I concur. 21:53 Fezmaster I officially declare this meeting of honoured representatives over. Motions *Agreed to promote user to rollback immediately. *Discussed site advertisement. *Nominated rollback , users Toa Roden, , and to the main page crew, and resolved to ask them prior to officially appointing them. Participants Present Absent There were no board members absent during this meeting. Category:Administration